A MEMS microphone generally includes a capacitive element formed with a backplate and a diaphragm spaced apart from the backplate. With the MEMS microphone, sound waves can be converted to electrical signals by sensing the capacitance of the capacitive element when the diaphragm is deformed by energy of the sound waves.